ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedegan (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Sedegan Render.png |hwo=Earth |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=9.3 meters |w=93 tons |t=Kaiju |fa=Tourist Trap |la=N/A |all=None |enm=Anyone who bothers him |oth=None }} is a large nosed kaiju that first appeared in episode 6 of FlamingoMask. History ''Pre-FlamingoMask'' Sedegan was a large-nosed monster who had the amazing power to heal from his mucus. People would always come flocking to him to bother him to get his mucus, which irritated him. Due to people always wanting his mucus whenever they discovered him, Sedegan would then move to another island to avoid them, even if said islands had bigger monsters on them (also that and he didn't want to end up like his brother). ''FlamingoMask'' ''Tourist Trap'' Sedegan resided at Archidis Island where he lived somewhat peacefully at and was chilling out all nice and dandy, before then HAM showed up. Not wanting to be bothered by MORE visitors, Sedegan then decided to chase them out. Shortly after Burezaren's discovery, Sedegan finally arrived and told HAM to get off of his island or else. FlamingoMask tried to reason with him, but Sedegan wouldn't give. Jeevz got fed up with Sedegan and threw a gas grenade at Sedegan, which angered Sedegan further. Sedegan then chased the HAM members across parts of the island for a while. HAM then fired back at Sedegan some more, to which Sedegan sent sparks and flares on Sedegan. Sedegan threatened them again, but before he could do anything more, Don Skunk appeared. Sedegan tried to fight off Don Skunk too but stood little chance against him and was swiftly defeated. Later on during FlamingoMask's fight with Gold King and after FlamingoMask threw Gold King, Sedegan got back up and was going to join back in the fight, only for the rolling Gold King to run over him, knocking him out cold again. After the whole event, Sedegan then built himself a makeshift raft and fled the island, having grown sick of the recent events there and headed off to someplace else where he couldn't be bothered. However then Burezaren then landed down on his raft and hopped around, to which Sedegan then tried to shoo him away. ''Whatever Happened to Sevengar? Sedegan reappeared when after the whole Archidis Island fiasco, he along with Burezaren made it onto land with Kujukkuri Beach. He kept trying to find a new home, but was unsuccessful for the most part, due to Jiorugon's flying remains scaring him and Burezaren away from their potential new home in the lush hills, as he believed there were poltergeists there. ''The Graffiti Has Another Meaning Sedegan and Burezaren slept near by a Japanese city for the night, only for Sedegan to wake up and see a graffiti mark on his stomach. This was something he didn't like and asked for Burezaren to clean it off multiple times. After many unsuccessful attempts, he asked Burezaren one more time, only for it to shoot lasers from his stomach, sending him and Burezaren into a panic. Once the graffiti laser mark finally stopped, him and Burezaren met up with HAM briefly, only then to run in with the Alien Giraff. Thankfully he was rescued by FlamingoMask and the rest of HAM. When the fight against the Giraffs began, Sedegan pondered if he and Burezaren should help them, only for his graffiti laser to start up again, forcing him and Burezaren out of there. During FlamingoMask's an Abdolaars's fight, Abdolaars threw FlamingoMask down to the ground, sending Sedegan and Burezaren flying out of there. Once Sedegan woke up however and following the defeat of the Alien Giraff, Sedegan saw that his graffiti mark on his belly was gone and he cheered, only then to get hit in the head by a piece of the Alien Giraff's saucer destroyed remains, knocking him out unconscious. Personality Sedegan is a grouchy monster, who prefers to be isolated and left alone, as he finds humans to be annoying (especially when they try to get his healing mucus) and finds the bigger monsters to be "too loud and destructive", so he would rather live like a hermit on secluded areas, preferably islands for him. Abilities * Healing Mucus: Sedegan can emit mucus from his nose that can heal small wounds in seconds. * Stench: Sedegan can constantly emit a foul smelling odor around him. Trivia * Sedegan is one of the few kaiju who can talk in FlamingoMask. * Sedegan is also one of the few kaiju who is antagonistic towards HAM and FlamingoMask but isn't a villain, rather just grouchy. * His brother is implied to have the been the first Sedegan who appeared in Neo Ultra Q. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer